


Oh, the things she'll do

by Malvies_toxicaria



Series: Challenges [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, little side drabble, mal has cravings and knows how to work evie just the right way, malvie mom fluff, super fluffly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malvies_toxicaria/pseuds/Malvies_toxicaria
Summary: Mal and her late-night cravings know exactly what buttons to push to have Evie melt in her armsor a small little fluffy side drabble accompanying my fic Challenges (of a ruined life)
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney)
Series: Challenges [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702162
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	Oh, the things she'll do

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for challenges!!
> 
> note that this side drabble takes place before the miscarriage

Soft, bare footsteps padded their way to where Mal lay outstretched on her and Evie’s large bed. Her most comfortable position lately was to lay flat on her back, the best way so far to ease the soreness there. One leg bent up, sporting a lovely outfit of sweat shorts and a tank top, and her violet hair splaying everywhere in messy waves, yes, not glamorous, but at least comfortable; for now anyway. 

With her eyes still resting closed, Mal felt the sheets and mattress beneath her body dip from a new presence deciding to accompany her own. She wasn’t asleep, in fact, she rarely ever falls into an easy rest anymore, even though she’s always tired. Just another quirk from this godforsaken pregnancy. Oh, the things Mal will do to ensure her girlfriend’s happiness. 

Deft fingers began to stroke evenly through tresses of purple, running over and over again through Mal’s silky mess; and my god, did it feel heavenly. Mal leaned her head further into the touch and movements, feeling every run through her strands like it was a touch of pure magic.

Mal, of course, knew Evie, she knew how hands-on she just loves to be; and she adored the never-ending hand-holding, sitting on Evie’s lap, gentle touches out in public, and falling asleep in each other’s arms. Lately, however, since Mal was getting every day further into her pregnancy, Evie just couldn’t seem to stay even a simple two feet away. Truthfully, Mal was not at all into being coddled, she always had this big righteous ego about bearing through tough situations with gritted teeth and standing up for herself with a fierce fire. But with a new, unsavory, addition of plummeting stamina and energy loss, she found herself welcoming Evie’s maternal smothering more and more.

Mal felt Evie’s warm skin brush up against the chill of her own, and she hummed a blissful little sigh as she scooted so impossibly close, still reveling in the gentle detangling of her hair. She had also come to notice lately, that in addition to her hands, Evie never seemed to take her eyes off Mal. Evie would all but bask in that new glow to her pale skin and get lost in every movement she made; eyes of brown always pinballing from Mal’s eyes to her stomach, then back up again.

Usually, Mal would feel a little on edge from such a constant watch, but she’d figure she had better enjoy the attention while it lasts, for in around seven months she feels it’s going to be a whole different story.

A closed smile tugged at the corners of her lips and she leaned further into Evie, sinking into that addicting warmth she always emitted.

“I can basically feel you staring” Mal commented with eyes still restfully closed.

Evie cocked her head, a waterfall of deep blue swept to one shoulder, and placed a tiny kiss on the tip of Mal’s nose,

“You’re just… so beautiful.”

Mal felt little butterflies kick up in her chest at the endearing, soft, raspy words, and with eyes fluttering open, she looked up, gazing at Evie like she were the most gorgeous of fallen angels,

“Yeah?” She nuzzled into a tan neck and hid her oncoming smirk “You know, you really owe me big time for carrying this baby” 

Evie suppressed a giddy little laugh and positioned them both so she could better hold Mal in her arms,

“Oh I do, do I?” Evie gave Mal’s shoulders a little squeeze, “How so?”

Despite never actually falling asleep, Mal and her hormone-driven brain had been dreaming about one thing all day. She was even coming up with some sort of ploy as to how she could get her hands on her latest craving, and lucky for her an able opportunity just waltzed right into her lap.

“Well, for starters, I’ve been seriously craving strawberry mochi all day.”

Evie didn’t even have to look, but she could feel that mischievous glint in Mal’s eyes and hear the honey coaxing of her voice. It was already late in the evening and Evie wanted nothing more than to just cuddle up next to her girlfriend, whisper sweet nothings into her ear, and sleep until morning.

“Babe, you know we don’t have any, and the only mochi place you like so much is all the way across town.”

She held Mal a little tighter and continued playing with her hair, one of the little things Mal absolutely loves, hoping that if she maybe melted into her embrace and felt the tiredness of Evie’s body (which had been up working all day) she wouldn’t have to go.

Mal did feel Evie’s resistance tactics trying to push back her request, but sweet Evie was no match for Mal and her admittedly sly upper hand. She reached a pale hand to take one of Evie’s, Mal held it lovingly and gently guided it down to rest upon her barely showing bump. Evie felt a fluttery tingle dance along her skin and a high of emotions cloud her brain, always just from feeling Mal’s swelling abdomen where their child was growing. 

And Mal, being the master of using the situation to her advantage, pulled out all the stops. She looked up at Evie with the biggest and most endearing set of emerald puppy dog eyes, jutted out her bottom lip ever so subtly, and leaned her head of purple right into Evie’s shoulder while letting her hand slowly rub her stomach.

Evie bit down on the inside of her lip. She knew what Mal was doing, Mal had recently been finding all sorts of new ways to get what she wants. Just last week she had miraculously convinced Betty to give her a neck massage while Toni touched up her black polished nails; apparently, Mal had discovered there actually may be benefits to this whole pregnancy thing after all. Evie tried to hold her ground, tried not to fall for it; not this time. She loved Mal, with every fashionable fiber of her being, but sometimes there’s got to be a limit, right?

Oh, but Mal and her sneaky little brain still had the cherry on top lying in wait. With Evie’s hand still placed on her stomach and big green eyes working away at her girlfriend’s defenses, Mal parted her lips and spoke with the softest and most juvenile-like voice she could possibly muster.

“Please, mommy?”

She said through pouty lips in a very un-Mal like tone. Something vulnerable. Something sweet.

And that certainly did it.

Mal speaking for their unborn child, in a voice so small and pleading, always gets Evie right in the weak spot; and she knows it. 

Evie felt that once sturdy wall of hers collapse into a pile of rubble. Damn Mal and her fondness for playing dirty. Looks like she’ll be going on a late-night run for mochi; all the way across town.

Evie sighs and painfully accepts her defeat. She knows there is no way she’s winning this one. Of course, she has an early morning fitting for a client and needs her rest, but sleep will just have to be put on hold.

“Fine,” she nuzzles against Mal’s nose with her own and her other tan hand switching from purple locks to cup a porcelain cheek, “Anything else?”

Mal leans up and connects their lips; a kiss so sensual and full of love, sending the message of a silent ‘I love you’ from both her and their baby.

“Just you” she whispered before another quick peck and small arms wrapping around Evie’s waist in a tight hug.

Evie groaned, trying her best to hide a shy smile, and rolled out of bed and further away from longing sleep. She was practically shivering from crawling away from the warm sheets and Mal’s warmer embrace. Trudging over to her closet, she slipped on a pair of dark leggings and one of her many leather jackets over her thin night tank top. Nothing says ‘going on a midnight craving run for my pregnant girlfriend’ then Evie showing up in the night-life part of town wearing what were practically pajamas instead of one of her designer ensembles. 

With keys and wallet in hand, she stepped back over to Mal, who had propped herself up on her elbows and wore a grateful, yet stupidly smug grin on her stupidly beautiful face.

“I love you” she triumphantly praised, vocally this time, knowing Evie is certainly going out of her way.

“Uh-huh,” Evie pulled in Mal’s head for a goodbye kiss on her soft purple hair and leaned down for a small kiss on Mal’s growing stomach, uttering to their baby a soft goodbye and saying she’ll be right back.

“You know, if our baby ends up with your personality, we are in for a whole lot of trouble.” 

“Oh yeah, definitely”

“Mommy loves you,” Evie whispered sweetly against Mal’s abdomen, making the latter flush a gentle red in her cheeks, “And mommy loves _you_ ” she this time directed towards Mal and kissed her with a sensual passion.

Not wanting to waste any more time tonight, Evie promptly broke away and turned on her heels, making her way to the door.

“Bring back some hot chocolate while you’re at it?” Mal called her last-minute decision after her departing wave of blue.

Evie chuckled a little too forcefully to be genuine and looked back before turning the knob to open the door,

“Don’t push it.”

**Author's Note:**

> this had been bouncing around in my head for a while and I had to get it out, anyway thanks for reading!  
> I love all of you lovely people and your kind comments


End file.
